


Envy

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Gen, credit card fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's problem was other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Danny's problem was other people, and the things that other people had. Danny's problem was ease of access; a system that could create money (essentially) from thin air. Danny's problem was temptation, and opportunity, and both of those getting the better of what he knew to be right.

He was the youngest of their team, the last to be picked, the odd man out. He wanted Tom to respect him and Zoe to love him and Harry to be proud of him. He knew a leather jacket and a flash apartment wouldn't do it, but he didn't know what would.


End file.
